battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Halvøy
Halvøy is a map featured in Battlefield V for the Firestorm gamemode. It is the largest in the Battlefield series, approximately ten times larger than Hamada. The map features multiple terrains and weather systems across different regions. Overview Landmarks Hodstad Hodstad is a small village located on the snowy part of the map, near the northwest corner of the play area. It is to the north of the Dig Site and Dome, and directly east of Hansen Farms. Hodstad consists of about ten houses packed closely together the west side of the single road passing through the settlement, with a large wooden church and graveyard on the east side. The entire village is located in a shallow valley, with rocky cliffs forming the church's far side border. The church itself has multiple floors, including a ladder-accessible basement, the main hall with the onlooking second floor balcony, and the belltower which can be used as a lookout point. Hodstad can be an attractive area for looting - although possessing a similar number of loot spawn sites than other named areas, they are consolidated within a rather small area. The settlement also contains two safe spawns, with one being in the church basement and the other in an isolated yellow house off the southern edge of the church grounds. A Vehicle Lockup is located a short distance east of the village. Odenberg Odenberg is an industrial site located inland from the southern coast between the Dam and Minerva Docks. It stands at the foot of a large, steeply ascending mountain to the direct north. It appears to be part of a mining operation, with a number of mining belt structures standing on stilts on the broken ground surrounding the point of interest in the area - three large warehouses. The two parallel structures are train yard warehouses, with metal catwalks suspended over a mostly open main floor. The third building is a four storey administration building, with each floor divided into a number of small offices and storerooms. The under renovation top floor and the roof are accessible via an interior staircase or a series of scaffolding on the outer southern face of the building. As one of the only major sites on the long, open road to Minerva, Odenberg offers great ambush positions to catch players filtering through from adjacent areas, or scaling the bare mountain slopes. The buildings are highly defensible with unobstructed sightlines and few entry points, as well as being fairly lucrative in terms of loot, with a safe in each one. Of the two Vehicle Lockups nearby, one is closer to the coast to the southwest, while the other is northwest up the mountain. Pluto (Dig Site A) Baldr's Point Halvdeller Minerva Docks Guderos The seaside settlement of Guderos is one of the smallest on the map, located on the southern coast near the easternmost Watchtower. Consisting of less than a dozen structures, part of the fishing village is built on a misshapen isthmus and thus divided by a section of water. The surrounding area is generally comprised of uneven terrain. The two largest buildings in the village, a stilted warehouse and a two-storey house, contain safes. Guderos is one of several, otherwise unnamed, several coastal villages lining the coast road between Baldr's Point and Minerva Docks. Heading west, players can find a helicopter spawn and a safe, nearby a battery of concrete fortifications for now dismounted coastal guns. To the east is another safe and helicopter spawn in a military base, as well as a Vehicle Lockup. One of the larger outskirt settlements, halfway to Minerva and directly south of Odenberg, is used to house a capture point. Another Vehicle Lockup is found directly north of Guderos itself. Hansen Farms Halvøy Dam The dam is situated at the southern portion of the map at the end of the river. The dam features two small buildings with basements. Various forms of look can be found inside, with a Safe typically located in the eastern building. Clusters of houses are found at both ends of the dam with a electrical substation directly south of the east end of the dam. Nanahavn Nanahavn is the single largest civilian settlement on the peninsula, located on the northwestern coast, with nearly thirty structures in the surrounding area. The harbor comprises much of the west side of town, with a number of small boats moored along the breakwaters and warehouses on the dockside, while on the east side houses are packed in tightly together and on foundations of varying elevations. The settlement is overlooked to the north and south by hills which terminate in steep cliffs, the tops of which grant a vantage point over the whole area. Although the large number of house would suggest ample loot, the majority of equipment spawns only in the center of town, adjacent to the harbor. The dockside warehouse, as well as a white two-storey house across the road in the central block, each hold a safe within. Several other points of interest can be found by following the four roads out of Nanahavn. Going northeast, players can find a helicopter spawn near a train station containing a lootable safe. Tracing the train tracks south, a large viaduct can be seen crossing over a lake, with a stationary train also containing potentially precious cargo. This track eventually crossed over Nanahavn's southeast roadway, which leads to a Vehicle Lockup. Another Vehicle bunker can be found by following the northern coast road up to a military encampment near the northern map edge. Friggatind Arctic Lake The Arctic Lake is a tiny settlement on the map's eastern border, overlooked to the west by the Dome. A handful of small stilt houses stand on opposite banks of a long, thin lake, its surface frozen over in the intense cold. Several small islands, some dotted with palm trees and boulders, can be seen jutting out from the lake at intervals along its length. Arctic Lake is one of the smallest and most isolated named areas on the peninsula, with its limited structures yielding relatively little loot. However, the two safe spawns and Resupply Objective, and its proximity to the mysterious dome, can attract players to the location. Watchtowers Three concrete watchtowers are situated along the southern coast of the map. They provide players an overlook of the surrounding area. Blue Forest Dome The Dome is a large structure that has been built on the eastern portion of the map at the Excavation site. Gallery Halvoy 1.jpeg Halvoy 2.jpeg|Hamada in comparison to Halvoy Halvoy 3.jpg Trivia *Watchtowers, the Blue Forest, and the Excavation Site were added to the map on May 21st, 2019. *The Dome replaced the Excavation Site on June 24th, 2019. de:Halvøy References Category:Maps of Battlefield V